DETECTIVE HIGH! ～Koi Tantei Monogatari～
is an original solo song performed by Futami Mami. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Honto ni, honto ni, honto ni, honto ni, kisekijan! Kono souguu, zettai, CHANSU no tourai na no kana? Akogare no senpai o guuzen machi de hakken! Shikamo, hi-to-ri ki-ri de-su yo! Doushi yo, doushi yo, doushi yo, doushi yo, icchaou ka? Demo, hyotto shite APO ari? Kamo ne, kamo ne, kakkoii kara Koko wa chousa ga hitsuyou! Boushi mabuka ni ne, kaburi naoshi Koi no DETECTIVE, saa… "kokoro" kara no irai, ukemashita! (START!) Suki na hito no ushiro sugata oikakeru Kore tte, tada no kataomoi no DEFORUTO jan Tantei kidori, kono dokidoki wa bikou no sei? PURAIBEETO TAIMU no kare no sugao, abaichau! CD SHOPPU no yougaku KOONAA shichouchuu Me o tsumutte kiiteru AATISUTO NEEMU, MEMO shichau Ookime no shotende wa, shinkan manga kounyuu! Shikamo, wa-ta-shi mo i-chi-o-shi! Kondo no KUURU de ANIME ka kettei shitayatsu Hanarete aruitete mo, marude DEETO shiteru mitai de Dakedo yudan wa kinmotsu! Date megane no hensou, barenai kana? Koi no DETECTIVE, saa… suiri no jikan desu, hajimemasho! (START!) Nichiyoubi ni hitori kiri de SHOPPINGU Kore tte, kanojo inai tte kettei shite iin janai? Tantei shousetsu nante ne yonda koto nai kedo Nazo ga hodoketara yattekurun janai? ENDINGU Dakaratoitte myaku ari? Sore wa, sore wa, wakaranai kara Koko wa yuuki ga hitsuyou! Boushi to megane o satto hazushite Koi no DETECTIVE, saa… saigo no SHIIN o ne, hajimemasho! (Dokidoki tomannai!) Oikakete bakka da to, senaka dake da yo Sore ja ne, zutto kataomoi no DEFORUTO jan Suiri yori mo chokkan de ikou, daisuki nan da mon! PURAIBEETO AI RABU YUU kono kimochi, tsutaechau! |-| Kanji= ホントに、ホントに、ホントに、ホントに、奇跡じゃん! この遭遇、絶対、チャンスの到来なのかな? 憧れの先輩を偶然街で発見! しかも、ひ・と・り・き・り・で・す・よ! どーしよ、どーしよ、どーしよ、どーしよ、いっちゃおうか? でも、ひょっとしてアポあり?かもね、かもね、カッコいいから ここは調査が必要!帽子目深にね、被り直し 恋のDETECTIVE、さぁ…「ココロ」からの依頼、受けました! (START!) 好きな人の後ろ姿追いかける これって、ただの片想いのデフォルトじゃん 探偵気取り、このドキドキは尾行のせい? プライベートタイムの彼の素顔、暴いちゃう! CDショップの洋楽コーナー視聴中 目をつむって聴いてるアーティストネーム、メモしちゃう 大きめの書店では、新刊漫画購入! しかも、わ・た・し・も・イ・チ・オ・シ! 今度のクールでアニメ化決定したやつ 離れて歩いてても、まるでデートしてるみたいで だけど油断は禁物!伊達メガネの変装、バレないかな? 恋のDETECTIVE、さぁ…推理の時間です、はじめましょ! (START!) 日曜日に一人きりでショッピング これって、彼女いないって決定していいんじゃない? 探偵小説なんてね読んだコト無いけど 謎が解けたらやってくるんじゃない?エンディング だからといって脈あり?それは、それは、わからないから ここは勇気が必要!帽子と眼鏡をサッとはずして 恋のDETECTIVE、さぁ…最後のシーンをね、はじめましょ! (ドキドキ止まんない!) 追いかけてばっかだと、背中だけだよ それじゃね、ずっと片想いのデフォルトじゃん 推理よりも直感でいこう、大好きなんだもん! プライベート・アイ・ラブ・ユーこの気持ち、伝えちゃう! |-| English= It's really, really, really, really a miracle! This encounter is, no doubt, an incoming chance, I guess? I spot my admired senior in town by coincidence! What's more, he-shows-up-here-all-by-him-self! What now, what now, what now, what now, should I go? But he may have an appointment? Possibly, perhaps, because he looks cool Thus investigation is necessary! Adjust my cap and pull it over my eyes Love detective, now... a request from "heart" has been accepted! (START!) Tailing the back of the person I like This is just like a default of unrequited love, huh? Playing detective, am I having this excitement from following someone? His private time face may be revealed! He's listening and looking around western music corner in a CD shop The artist's name of the song he's listening to while closing his eyes is noted down In a big bookstore, he buys a newly published manga! What's more, I-high-ly-re-com-mend-that-book! The one that was settled to be animated next season Even if I leave and walk away, this still seems like a date But negligence is a taboo! I won't be found out with disguise of appearance glasses, I hope? Love detective, now... let deduction time begin! (START!) He's shopping alone on Sunday Meaning I may conclude that he has no girlfriend, right? I've never read any detective novel But the mystery is solved, so I did it, didn't I? ENDING Just because of that, does it mean I have hope? That's, well, I don't quite know Thus courage is needed here! Take off my hat and glasses quickly Love detective, now... let the final scene begin! (My heart won't stop racing!) If I keep following him, I could see only his back That'd be an unrequited love forever by default Instead of deduction, go with your intuition, because I like him! Go tell this private feeling, "I love you"! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 11 (sung by: Futami Mami) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Futami Mami) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Futami Mami